1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to energizing a coil of a solenoid of a directional control valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Well production fluid control valves in subsea hydrocarbon production control systems are typically operated by hydraulic actuators. The control of the hydraulic fluid to the valve actuator is typically effected by a directional control valve (DCV), which is a small hydraulic valve, operated by the armature of an electrically operated solenoid. Well complex control systems have a substantial number of DCVs, each requiring electrical power, typically derived from a surface power source via an umbilical. In order to minimize the cost of the umbilical, minimizing the power consumption of the complex is important. The electrical power supplied to DCVs in current systems is intentionally more than enough to operate the DCVs and hold them in their operational positions, mainly as an insurance that the valve will perform reliably. However this results in a considerable waste of power.